


Cowry Shells...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I've always loved that delicious scene at the end of 304 when Justin is returning The Bracelet....this is a gapfiller of sorts...sorry it's so short!





	Cowry Shells...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

JUSTIN POV

 

‘I believe this belongs to you?’ I say as I dangle the famous cowry shell bracelet in front of him. He kinda smirks as he playfully snatches it back from me,

‘Thanks’ he says with equal parts amusement and sincerity…I know he really is grateful for what I did…but I’d do anything for him, he should know that…

‘You’re welcome’ I reply with the same amusement, and for a couple of delicious seconds we’re kinda smirking and staring at each other and I forget everything that’s happened between us and I’m remembering ice-cream kisses and floor wrestling…juggling and handstands…laughter and giggles and all the fun Brian and I have together…had together….

We can’t stop staring at each other, and I know he feels it, too…this THING that exists between us….call it ‘chemistry’ or ‘connection’ or whatever…I just know that something happens when we’re together, something special...something magic…something that’s so palpable and raw and intense other people can feel it, too…

And it’s still there…we’ve still got it… and it’s enveloping us…drawing us closer….closer as we stand in the doorway of the loft, separated by an arm’s length and weeks of longing….

‘Here’ I say as I take the bracelet back from him and start to fasten it around his slender wrist…..I know he can do it himself, but the need to touch him is so overwhelming, and his hands are so strong and graceful and perfect and….

I’m hard…

BRIAN POV

Christ, this is killing me!

I’m salivating so badly I have to clear my throat….I can’t believe he still has this effect on me after…everything…

Even before Carl rang me to tell me my cunt sister had dropped the charges, I just knew Justin had come through for me…saved me somehow. He still cares for me, and I…

I’m hard….

It’s the little shits fault…he’s touching more skin than bracelet, and images flash through my mind of us fucking on the floor…in the shower…on the bed…the desk…how his face flushes that perfect pink when he cums , and his pouty lips part just enough to let my tongue slip inside…how tight and warm and dry he feels when I slip inside….

But no more….that’s Ethan’s position now, not mine. Or maybe Justin is the top in this farce of a relationship? I don’t even want to go there, and I sure as hell don’t want Justin to stay here a minute longer, because I don’t think my dick can take it any more….it knows when Justin is within a 40 mile radius, and this close proximity is killing it…and me…

‘Shouldn’t you be getting back to your boyfriend?’ I have to remind us both of the choice he made….can’t let him see how much I still want him….need him….

His eyes flicker over the loft…just a quick glance….then he reaches out to touch my face as he says the magic words…..

‘I’m home, Brian…I’m home’....


End file.
